My Stubborn and Weird Life
by Dragon's Flame of Life
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Forkes, Washington and meets the Cullen's family as well as learns that he has magic. AU STORY!MAJOR AU story! REWRITING COMPLETE YOU MAY READ IT NOW!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

The boy was sitting with his knees to his chest on a window sill seat. His long midnight black hair that reached well past his bottom was in a high ponytail. He could hear his aunt and uncle arguing again and again he was locked up in the attic with barely enough food and water. He watched as the sun came up and promptly hide behind the trees. He had been living with his aunt and uncle since he was a baby when his parents died, according to his aunt and uncle, in a car crash. It was his sixteenth birthday, he reminded himself as he watched the sun rise. Many who looked at him would believe that he was ten years old rather than sixteen due to his height.

While most boys his age would be at least 5'9" he was a sturdy 4'8". It bugged him to no end that he was so short but he never let it bother him. Plus with how long his hair was he looked like a girl. He had been both looking forward to this day as well as dreading it. Since he was sixteen now he could leave his aunt and uncles place but he had to get them to sign the papers for him to be out of his guardians care. The reason he was also dreading the day he turned sixteen was because that was the age his uncle told him that he would chain him to his bed and sell his body to men that loved to rape women and children. The boy did not want this to happen.

The boy stood up and walked over to the door and looked at all the locks on it and willed them to open. He was concentrating so hard on what he was doing he didn't see the door actually open and his uncle step in. He did, however, notice when the papers he was hoping and praying to all the Gods on the Earth that he knew of that his uncle and aunt would sign. And to his astonishment they had signed them.

He looked up at his uncle in disbelief and noticed for the first time that his beef of an uncle had a dream like fog over his eyes and was moving like he was under some kind of spell wich he thought was weird because he had only been able to control snakes and some other small animals. He didn't know what he did all he knew was that strange things happened when he was around, and when those strange things happened he was either locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, which happened to be his bedroom, or he was locked up in the attic after being beaten beyond recognition.

Either way they didn't give him enough food. He was rarely let out, unless he had chores to do or finish and he was kept away from haircuts. For some odd reason when he got haircuts, even when he was shaved bald, his hair had always grown back and would be longer than last time. The boy was actually happy that he got to keep his hair long it was one of the only virtues he had left. Besides his pale, stark, white skin, his brighter than emeralds, green eyes and his round child-like face with plush, full, red lips, he wasn't much to look at, well in his eyes he wasn't much to look at. His name was Harry Potter.

When his uncle thrust the papers into his hand and left slamming the door as he went, was when he looked down at the papers to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And sure enough their was his uncle's and aunt's signatures. He blinked a few times before walking back over to the window seat to sit down. Once he was seated and was sure he wasn't going to fall over from disbelief he looked back at the papers and read them thoroughly.

In two days time he would be leaving England and on his way to Forks, Washington USA, where he would be living in a house his parents used to own, he would also be given his parents and god fathers fortunes which was new to him because he had no idea that his parents had a fortune. He was rich and he didn't even know about it. His aunt and uncle always made his parents sound like garbage and they had told him that they had had nothing. That is also when he found out that if his aunt and uncle didn't sign the papers they would get the fortune and him not even a dime. When he saw this he was extremely happy he did whatever he did to them.

When he was sure no one would see him he went down to the cupboard under the stairs and packed everything he had and went back up to the attic with his bag in hand. Then he went back downstairs and mailed off the papers. The next day they sent a notice stating they would pick him up tomorrow and drive him to the airport and then give him further instructions for when he landed. The next day came and went in a blur, he had never felt so excited and at ease before, not to mention happy. Once he landed he went outside and waited for the man that was described to him. The man would be 6'3" tall with long shaggy, brown hair tied into a loose ponytail, he would have steely grey eyes and a black trench coat.

His name was Mr. Grey, Mr. Alexander Grey. As he was supposed to Mr. Grey came and picked Harry up from the airport and drove him to his new home. It was a lovely house with a beautiful garden that had a fountain with a phoenix in it. The house itself was pretty decent it had three rooms on the first floor with two bathrooms, five rooms on the second floor with four bathrooms, and eight rooms on the third floor with seven bathrooms all in all it was like a mini mansion. All the rooms were furnished also and the bathrooms were stocked full so was the kitchen and the living room where a gigantic T.V. was on the wall. Harry was so shocked he couldn't stop starring at it all. His eyes grew impossibly huge when he looked at what was now his room and what was in the closet.

He was expecting to have to go to the nearest clothing store to by new clothes that would actually fit but his wardrobe was full and not all with normal American clothes either. Some looked like they were from Japan or China. He turned around to see Mr. Grey smiling at him and that was when he spoke for the first time since they had met, " I hope you find everything to your liking Mr. Potter. We didn't know what all to get you but you seem to like the stuff. Some of it may be a bit big but everything should fit you just fine." Harry looked at him and was completely shocked no one had called him Mr. Potter before and no one usually talked to him unless they were beating him or cursing him. " Harry, if you please and yes I like everything Mr. Grey," Harry told him with a small and gentle smile which Mr. Grey answered with one of his own.

"Alright, Harry, it is then, you will be going to Forks High School tomorrow. I know you already went to college at the age of twelve, which baffles a lot of people still, but we want you to make some friends and become social instead of the anti social youth you were made to be before you moved here." Once was done Harry was baffled not only did Mr. Grey know about his cousin Dudley not allowing him friends he also knew about what his aunt and uncle did to Harry asked why he didn't do anything about it he told Harry that he needed proof of what his relatives did but couldn't get the proof unless he kidnapped Harry. He was also the person who sent the papers to the house in the first place.

By the time Mr. Grey had left Harry was so overloaded with information he didn't know what was going on. He went into his room which had the biggest bathroom with a bathtub that was as wide and as long as an outdoor pool. It also sunk to four feet, so it took awhile for it to fill up but once it was just about full Harry grabbed a bottle of bubble solution and poured a good amount of it inside the tub and let it fill all the way up before he took off his clothes and slipped into it. He was glad that the tub had a seat on all four sides so he didn't end up having to swim all the time he was in the tub.

He was able to relax and enjoy the calm and warm waters for a change and not have to take a two minute shower or a five minute one if he was lucky. When he was done bathing he got out and dried off as quick as he could, after he was done drying off he combed his hair which really hurt because it was matted together like glue. when he finally got done with that he let it fall down to see exactly how long it was. When he looked behind him he was shocked his hair had grown so long that when unmatted and brushed out it reached the end of his ankles. He blinked a couple of times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming that he looked even more like a girl so his uncle wouldn't touch him.

Once he was sure that it was real and he wasn't dreaming he put his pajamas on his once naked body. The pajama was a sleepwear kimono from Japan, it was made entirely of silk, the sleeves were long and didn't show anything except the tips of his nails. The kimono slightly pooled at his feet but not to much to where he wouldn't be able to walk. When he looked at his hands he noticed the the white tips were almost five centimeters long and that they were chipped. When he saw this he decided to keep them long but file them to make them clean and smooth, when the tips were well rounded and smooth they were only four centimeters long. Once everything was done he brushed his hair again and set the alarm clock then laid down on his bed and went sleep.

That morning he woke up feeling so refreshed and calm, he loved feeling that way so much he almost didn't want to leave for school. But knowing he needed to make friends and not become a mystery or a myth all together he got up and went into his closet to pick out some clothes. It took him awhile to decide what to wear but he eventually found something. He chose to wear a Japanese silk top that had a gakuren collar and long sleeves that showed only the tips of his nails. At the end of the sleeves they billowed out and almost reached the floor, it reminded him of the sleeves on the robes that angels wore. The silk top was black and had silver embroidery on the collar and the sleeves. It also had two silver snakes on the sleeves and one on the back.

He also chose Japanese black silk bottoms with a silver trim to match his top. After he brushed his hair he went over to a small dresser with a mirror and opened a box that was sitting on the dresser. What he found took his breath away. There were broaches and hair clips that were made of silver with diamonds or emeralds or they were gold with rubies instead. He picked up a hair clip, it was a lily that was made completely out of diamonds with an emerald that was the size of a gumball in the center. He decided to wear it, he put it in his hair right above his left ear, and he let the rest of his hair fall down to his ankles.

He was so caught up in looking at himself in the mirror he didn't hear when someone knocked on the door until the person actually walked into the room. " You sure are lovely this morning, Harry," the person said as they entered. Harry looked up to see Mr. Grey and smiled, " Thank you Mr. Grey that was nice of you." Mr. Grey smiled and walked over to stand behind the chair that Harry was sitting in. " I believe that you are to arrive at school at 8:15 but if you want I can take you so you will arrive at 8:00 instead," Mr. Grey said with a smile. " What do you mean take me? I was just going to walk there instead," Harry asked confused as to why Mr. Grey would take him to school. Mr. Grey frowned, " Were you not informed that I am your shall we say butler or temporary guardian?" Harry frowned," No I wasn't and I don't need a guardian or a butler.

But something tells me your not going to let me walk to school and that you aren't going to decline the whole butler thing either, but do me a favor and only drive me to places everything else I can do by myself." Mr. Grey nodded his head in agreement and left the room. Harry glanced at the clock and noticed it was 7:45 and that he had to leave. He walked down the stairs, out of the house, and was in the car before he thought of needing a backpack. He was just about to ask about it when Mr. Grey threw one over the seat, the bag was a shimmering silver shoulder bag and looked completely brand new. After thanking the man they drove in complete silence the rest of the way to the school.

Once they got there it took his entire willpower to convince himself to get out of the car and not to chicken out. Especially when he noticed that all the cars were old clunkers except for a few others, his was about to make history. The car that his "butler" was driving was one of the newest cars that was built for speed and heavily armored. It wasn't sold in American stores yet but it was sold in England. As he got out and thanked Mr. Grey again people stared at him, but mostly they stared at the car, which he was thankful for. He walked up to the office and stood in front of the desk, which he noticed with a sigh that it was almost taller than himself. When it was clear that the woman couldn't see him he cleared his throat so he could get her attention. "Yes dear, are you looking for your brother or sister," she asked with a smile.

Harry shook his head, _Stupid aunt and uncle I look like a little kid because of you people,_ he thought to himself, " No ma'am I'm the new student, Harry Potter." She frowned a bit but looked for his schedule nonetheless. " Ah, here we go, here is your schedule and your map of the school," she told him as she handed it to him. " It says here that you are only here to socialize with people but they did put you in some classes and you are recognized as a junior. Also you have some sophomore classes but that is only so you can help some of the problem students." Harry was daydreaming as she ranted off about his classes and what he was doing, he had heard all this from Mr. Grey before he got here so he already knew what he needed. Once she was done she sent him on his way to his first class of the day, before he left he took a deep breath and headed out the door.

Edward Cullen is a lot of things but a happy person isn't one of them. He began the day exceptionally irritated because their was a new student at their high school and his vampire sister Alice wouldn't shut up about the new kid. She also said something was going to happen with new kid but wouldn't let anyone know what was going to happen. She blocked Edward from her mind by not thinking about her vision and she kept her mood sickeningly happy, which caused Jasper to not want to be anywhere near her.

Rosalie was also irritated but only because Alice had told her the new kid would be adorable and she would like the kid. The only one who wasn't bothered by all that was happening was Emmett, he thought it was funny and he couldn't stop laughing every time Rosalie pouted or sulked. As we got into the car and Alice noticed my behavior is when she spoke, " Come on Edward he is not like Bella Swan, far from it actually. Would it help you if you saw what he looked like?"

When she asked this I nodded my head and she allowed me to see inside her head. There stood a boy 4'8" tall with hair that was midnight black and it shot down his back to stop just below his ankles. He also had a heart-shaped face with full, lush, red lips and eyes that were such a startling green it was unreal, his eyelashes were thick and long. Edward was so surprised at what he looked like he didn't notice his mouth was hanging open until Alice promptly reached over and shut it for him. "See I told you he wasn't a thing like Bella Swan. By the way his smell will be a little intoxicating to all of us but none of us attacks him and I can't figure out why either so don't ask me." She said right before we drove up to the school.

Once he parked his siblings and him stood by their car and waited to see the new kid. They were just about to give up and head into their classes when a car they had never seen before and had both Rosalie and Emmett drooling, pulled up. They were all expecting him to emerge on the drivers side but he ended up coming out of the passenger side and it took awhile before Edward could stop starring. The boy was just like he was in the vision Alice showed him part of but in that he was wearing only a white robe here he was wearing a Japanese black and silver silk outfit.

The thing that caught his attention most was the hair clip that he wore just above his left ear. It was a lily made completely out of diamonds and had an emerald the size of a gumball in the middle. All in all he looked absolutely stunning and adorable. " Aw, he's the new student. Okay Alice you were right I like the new kid but I don't see how anyone couldn't," Rosalie said from where she was standing. When she looked at her siblings they each wore a mask of disbelief and one of respect for the new kid because he actually made Rosalie like him.

As they went to their classes through out the day none of them except Alice, Jasper and Rosalie had any classes with the kid, but they did find out his name was Harry Potter. It wasn't until lunch time that they all got to see him again. When him and Emmett arrived and sat down with Jasper at their usual table Rosalie stalked over with Alice and sat down. " What's the matter did the new kid not want to be your friend," Emmett teased his girlfriend, which he got a glare from her in return. " No he wanted to be our friend but Isabella showed up and asked if he would sit at their table for lunch." All of them upon hearing this tuned in on the table that Isabella Swan and her friends sat at to see how things played out.

They tuned in just in time to hear Jessica and Isabella along with Mike Newton spout of all the nonsense about their mom, then he heard a thought from the new kid himself _'I am going to hate myself later but right now I don't care'._ Upon hearing this he looked over at the table to see Harry stand up and then he spoke," I am personally really tired of all the trash that keeps coming out of your mouths. At least Mrs. Cullen is a nice woman who took in children who weren't her own and gave them a place to stay. And no Mike my parents did not buy any of the stuff I have because are dead and have been since I was a year old and 2. I lived with my aunt and uncle who have a kid. Needless to say I will never be going back their and I am glad about it because not only did my own aunt and uncle along with my cousin beat and starve me sine the age of two but my uncle was going to rape me rape me and sell my body.

So when someone sent papers saying that if I could get my aunt and uncle to sign them I would no longer be in their custody I tricked them into signing them by saying it was a bill. Then I mailed them off and they sent a notice saying that they would come and get me tomorrow. I now live in a house that my parents used to own which isn't a house but a mini mansion. Before I even moved I didn't own hardly anything and I thought for the past sixteen years of my life that my parents were worthless drunks so yeah after everything I heard so far I wouldn't want to be any of you guys' friend!" Once he was done he reached down for his books and the soda he bought and went to a table outside.

Alice stood up from our table and walked outside toward Harry. After a little hesitation from the rest of us followed after her. They got there just in time to see Alice coaxing Harry to dance with her. She pulled out her iPod and the speaker box to attach to it. Once everything was set up Alice put it on her favorite song which by the bright look on Harry's face they guessed it was one of his favorites also. Harry closed his eyes and began to swing his hips to the rhythm of the music, he fell in step with Alice as she twirled around on the lawn. Soon the entire school was outside watching them and wondering exactly how the new kid was actually dancing with a Cullen and not be out done by her instead keeping pace with her at all times even when she let her vampire side take control. They finished with a final twirl and stopped neither one of them were sweating at all, this puzzled the Cullens. Alice they could understand because she was a vampire but Harry wasn't, he was human.


	2. Chapter 2

When it was finally time for the kids to go home Harry was so happy he was bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet. When the bell finally rang he shot out of his seat and made his way to the student parking lot to wait for Mr. Grey to come. He was just about to walk out the front double doors when someone grabbed his arm and pushed him into the nearest available wall. Harry looked up to see the face of Mike Newton, the same boy he had told off at lunch just a couple of hours earlier.

"So your Uncle was going to rape you, huh. I bet you would've liked it, wouldn't you?" Mike taunted while he grabbed Harry's wrists in a painful grip and shoved them above his head and pinned them to the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry whimpered while trying to get out of Mike's hold.

"You don't, well why don't I remind you. After all you Uncle thought you might have been a good fuck," Mike said with an insane glinit in his eyes as he shoved his leg in between Harry's legs to push them apart.

"So how would your uncle have taken you?" Mike asked, then grinned and leaned closer to Harry until his breath hit Harry's ear, "Would he have taken you chained to a bed or would he have just hold you down while he thrusted into you from behind?"

Harry whimpered in pain as he was assaulted with memories of the first and several other times he's Uncle told him he was going to rape him. And that's when it happened, he screamed and his body started to glow a bright gold color and the air around him swirled slightly creating a lazy and small vortex that was barely moving around Harry's body and trying to push Mike away from him. His scream had alerted several teachers and students, the Cullens/Hales being the first to hear it. Everyone saw everything that had happened after Harry had screamed. They watched as the vortex and gold light blended together and formed a cocoon around Harry and then it expanded until it covered the entire school. When everyone was enveloped images went through everyone's mind, they were all of Harry through out his entire life. When the Cullens saw it they would have been sick if they could. Some of the students and one of the teachers was sick, what they saw was just too much for them. No one liked the images they were shown except for one, Mike Newton took in the images with glee and delight. When the light finally left everything was quiet until Newton said something that made everyone's blood run cold.

"I'm going to enjoy having you just like your Uncle would have, had you not gotten away," he said aloud.

When he looked down he saw Harry had fainted and had tear tracks going down his cheeks. He bent his head down and licked Harry form his chin to his cheek, following the tear track on the tired boy's face. Then he grinned like a madman, " Yes I will have you one of these days, I'm just glad that when I do take you, you I will be the first."

That was all it took for Edward to snap out of his daze look and tackle Newton away from Harry and catch Harry at the same time before he fell. He went over to a teacher with Harry in his arms and told him about Newton and that he and his family were going to take Harry home so he could rest. The teacher nodded and they left, when they got to the car he sat in the back with Rosalie and Alice with Harry lying in their laps. His head in Edward's while the rest of his body laid on Alice and Rosalie. When they were on the road Harry had began to shake and mutter things like "not again, please not again" and "I'm sorry, please don't". After a while he stopped and only whimpered as if he were in pain. And he probably was they could all see the hand shaped bruises around each of his wrists where Newton had grabbed him. Rosalie looked at the child in her lap with sympanthy and understanding. Having been raped before being turned she knew how it felt. She hoped he would never have to know how that felt. She smiled at the boy in her lap and closed her eyes. For the rest of the car ride to their home they stayed quiet and only talked in hushed whisperes that even humans couldn't hear if they were asleep or awake.

Next chapter will be about Harry meeting The rest of the Cullens and finding out about magic:):):):):):):)

I'll write the third chapter as soon as I can:) BYE NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry:_ Here is Edward with the diclaimer

Edward: What, why do I have to do the disclaimer?

_Harry_: Because I said so!

Edward: So? I don't have to listen to you, I'm the vampire not you.

Harry stretched till his lips were right next to Edward's ear and whispered something to him.

Edward: ( with a goofy and happy smile) Alright, but you better keep your promise.

_Harry_: (humph) Yeah, yeah, just get on with it!

Edward: Dragon **does not** own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Myers.

**Dragon**: (pouts) I wish I did though!

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP -Line Break- ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

The Cullens didn't really know what to tell their parents when they got to their home and showed up with Harry. Edward was trying to come up with a way that didn't sound like a lie but no matter how much he tried he couldn't make one. It was has they were turning on to their road that Harry started to stirred, he rolled over and then stilled. They all released a breath of relief, they looked at each other and agreed that they would tell their parents the truth. They pulled into their driveway and got out of the car, Edward was holding Harry as they walked up to the house. He noticed how Harry seemed to snuggle into his embrace, he felt an odd tingling sensation that went through his stone heart. As soon as they got in the front door, Carlisle was there waiting for them. He took one look at Harry and then thought to Edward, _Take him to the office clinic upstairs__**.**_ Alice seeing this with her sight followed them up there, while they did that the others went hunting. Alice explained what happened at school while Edward helped Carlisle with checking Harry over. Right as Carlisle finished they heard the rest of their family come back from their hunt. They all headed down stairs to the living room, Edward carrying Harry again. When they reached the room Edward sat on the love seat while he layed Harry down so that Harry's head was in his lap. He looked at Carlisle to see that he was on the phone with someone he never heard about before. When he was done he sat down in his armchair and folded his hands under his chin and placing his elbows on his knees. Edward knew that this was one of Carlisle's thinking poses, he got like this when they asked really hard questions. What was really odd was that Edward couldn't hear what he was really thinking because he kept thinking other things beside what he was actually thinking. He could have sworn he heard a song that their entire family said they would never listen to again. And then just as Carlisle started to think about the Addams Family themme song, the door bell almost got up to answer the door, until he remembered that Harry's head was in his lap. Carlisle got up and answered the door instead, he came back with a man that had long, shaggy, brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a steel gray and oddly enough he was wearing a trench coat. The man took one look at Harry and swore so badly he would have put a sailor to shame.

" I leave that boy alone for a few minutes and this is what happens," the man said to himself.

Carlisle looks at him before asking," You know this boy, Alexander?" The man now known as Alexander nodded his head before saying, " This Carlisle is my charge, Harry Potter," he shook his head sadly, " I get him away from abusive muggles and come here in hopes of him being happy and this happens."

Carlisle seemed stunned at Harry's whole name, as if sensing his children's and wife's confusion he sat back down in his chair with a sigh before explaining.

" Harry Potter is the name of a wizard child who defeated this great evil known as Lord Voldemort. He killed several people non-magical and magical alike. He wanted to become the wizarding world's leader, but his rules and methods were cruel. He then tried to kill a family called the Potters, he succeeded with the parents but when he tried to kill their two-month old baby Harry, he was defeated," He rubbed his face tiredly, before continuing with the small history lesson, " Noone really knows what really happened that night but because of it the baby became very famous."

Edwards mind was reeling at the information, sure Carlisle old them about wizards and witches before, but they really didn't pay their world any attention. To find out that Harry's parents were murdered was a lot to take in. Finding out that Harry is a wizard and a famous one at that was a little more unbelievable. Alexander had hung his head as Carlisle was explaining about Harry's parents but now he was looking at Edward's lap. Edward followed his gaze to see what he was looking at, it turns out all of the talking they were doing had woken Harry. Edward almost laughed out loud when he saw that Harry looked like a sleepy puppy just waking up. Alice and Rosalie however had no intention of being quiet as they both squealed together about how cute Harry looked. Harry sat up and looked around at his surroundings, as soon as his gaze landed on Edward he blushed so badly that he began to feel dizzy again. Edward seeing this in Harry's thought held onto Harry's shoulders to prevent him from falling over. Harry gave him a greatful smile before looking around again, when he saw Alex there talking with an unknown blonde man, he assumed it was the Cullen's father, he carefully got up and walked over to them. When he finally reached them he asked, " What happened this afternoon? What was that weird light that came out of my body?"

Alex smiled at the questions and said, " What happened was that you felt threatened by the boy that attacked you and so your body reacted to defend itself. The weird light was something that has been apart of you for your entire life. Now let me ask you something, have you ever done something tht you couldn't explain how it happened?"

Harry remembered all the times he did something tht his Uncle called freaky and nodded to Alex's question. Alex nodded back and explained, " That was your magic, you Harry are a wizard."

Ignoring Harry's stunned face that was looking at him in disbelief he explained to Harry everything Carlisle had told to his children. Although when he got to the part about Harry's parents he chocked up a bit and Harry had tears streamming down his cheeks. Harry rubbed his eyes with his shirt sleeve, ignoring the fact that he was probably ruining an expensive silk shirt. Once his eyes were dry he turned to Carlisle and thanked him for taking care of him when he was out earlier. Just then they all heard three different but scarily similar squeals at the same time. They all looked over at a corner that every woman in the house had congregated to, Harry was slightly afraid when they all looked at him and then back at the papers in their hands and squealed again. He decided to ignore them and ask Carlisle a question, " Mr. Cullen-"

Carlisle interrupted him, " Carlisle, just call me Carlisle."

Harry smailed before continuing, " Carlisle, why are your eyes an amber color?"

Carlisle was tense for a few seconds before deciding that he would tell Harry their secret. " We are Vampires, Harry."

Harry wouldn't have believed him had he not said it with a serious face that all adults got when they were telling you something completely true.

Harry nervously asked, " You don't actually eat people, do you?"

All of the Cullens upon hearing this laughed so hard, Harry thought they were going to hurt themselves. As they continued laughing Harry's face became so red, his cheeks glowed.

Carlisle was the first one to stop laughing, " So sorry, Harry," he said still chuckling every now and then," but it was just to funny the way you asked that question. But to answer you, no we don't actually eat people, we feed off of the animals that live in the forest surrounding Forks." When he finished explaining everyone else had calmed down, although you could still hear a small chuckle every now and then. That is if you listened very carefully. Harry smiled, relieved that they didn't find his question offensive, he frowned though when he thought over everything that Alex had explained to him. "Alex, if the wizards have a whole community, then why did noone try to find me?"

Alex sighed before answering, " I am afraid even I don't know the answer to that question, all I know for certain is that Albus Dumbledore has something to do with this entire debacle."

Seeing Harry's confused face he explained everything about Albus Dumbledore. By the end of the explanation Harry wanted nothing to do with this man,_ who in there right mind puts a baby on a doorstep._ Alex looked at a watch that was on his wrist and nearly swore again, when he realized how late it was.

" It's getting really late, we really needed to be heading home," he told Harry.

Harry pouted, " But I'm not tir-" he interrupted himself with a yawn so wide that his jaw cracked. Alex smiled softly at him, " Not tired, huh. Luckily for you we're within walking distance to them, so you can visit whenever you like."

Thankfully since everyone else in the house was a vampire they didn't have to tell them that they were leaving, but they did say good bye. Harry ended up falling asleep in the car on the way home, so Alex had to carry him to bed. He didn't mind it, it reminded him of when he was helping Lily put baby Harry to bed. He lied Harry on his bed and tucked him in and took the hair clip out so that Harry wouldn't roll over onto it and hurt himself. And right before he left the room and turned the light out he shot a fond smile at Harry. Especially when he saw that he had turned over in his sleep and cuddled with the giant, soft teddy bear that he had put there earlier that morning. He turned out the light and went down the stairs to check and make sure the doors were locked. He then headed back upstairs and into his room and got ready for bed. He grabbed a book from a table that was on the bbokshelf that was in his room. In the book was a list of names and above the list was the title _The Wards (people who are allowed in)._ He wrote down under his and Harry's name everyone of the Cullen's names, when that was done he put the book back and went to bed. _I hope nothing else so traumatising happens to, Harry, while he is here,_ was the last thought he had before falling into a peaceful and deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to my very dedicated reader's, who no matter how long it took me to write the next chapter of this story, continued to support me. I can't remember who it was but one of my reader's sent me a message about how she/he couldn't wait until I updated this story. Originally I was going to give this up for adoption, until that person messaged me. I knew then that I would continue this story, so thank you. On another note, I am so sorry with how short this chapter is, it took awhile to write it.

_**Dragon's Flame of Life **_


	4. Chapter 4 AN

AN:

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention as of late that it has been months since I updated my stories. Fear not because I have not given up on them, I just have to get a new laptop in a couple of months. The one I am currently using is not mine and is very old, and really slow. Hopefully when I get a new one I will be able to get all of my stories up yo date. So until I get a new laptop, no more chapters for either of my stories. You will know when I get a new laptop!

Until then,

Dragon's Flame of Life


End file.
